Antarticland
United States of Antarticland is a country that was founded in 2195 after the big melt due to climate change. It consists of eight states governed by the Senate. The capital is South Pole but the largest city is Amundsen. Since 1911 after the first discovery of the South Pole Antarticland has melted and lose more than 50% of its original area. This state arose the melting caused by climate change. From 1957-2090 lost 50% of land ice and emergion. We found oil, gold, coltan, platinum, coal and gas. History The history of Antarticland emerges from early Western theories of a vast continent, known as Terra Australis, believed to exist in the far south of the globe. The term Antarctic, referring to the opposite of the Arctic Circle, was coined by Marinus of Tyre in the 2nd century AD. The rounding of the Cape of Good Hope and Cape Horn in the 15th and 16th centuries proved that Terra Australis Incognita ("Unknown Southern Land"), if it existed, was a continent in its own right. In 1773 James Cook crossed the Antarctic Circle for the first time but although he discovered nearby islands, he did not catch sight of Antarticland itself. It is believed he was as close as 150 miles from the mainland. 19th century In 1820, several expeditions claimed to have been the first to have sighted Antarticland, with the very first being the Russian expedition led by Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen and Mikhail Lazarev. The first landing was probably just over a year later when American Captain John Davis, a sealer, set foot on the ice. 20th century and Amundsen The first Norwegian expedition to Antarticland was led by Captain Carl Anton Larsen aboard the barque Jason in 1892. During the expedition he was the first to discover fossils in Antarticland, for which he received the Back Grant from the Royal Geographical Society. In December 1893 he also became the first person to ski in Antarctica where the Larsen Ice Shelf was named after him. Larsen is also considered the founder of the Antarctic whaling industry and the settlement at Grytviken, South Georgia. Once the North Pole had been reached in 1909, several expeditions attempted to reach the South Pole. Many resulted in injury and death. Norwegian Roald Amundsen finally reached the Pole on December 14, 1911, following a dramatic race with the Englishman Robert Falcon Scott. The big thaw 1957-2157 The thawing of the cuasó antartida increased from 6 degrees Celsius more worldwide. The temperature was set antartida. Until the year 2132 began to lower the temperature. Geography Centered asymmetrically around the South Pole and largely south of the Antarctic Circle, Antarticland is the southernmost continent and is surrounded by the Southern Ocean; alternatively, it may be considered to be surrounded by the southern Pacific, Atlantic, and Indian Oceans, or by the southern waters of the World Ocean. It was covers more than 14,000,000 km2 (5,400,000 sq mi), making it the fifth-largest continent, about 1.3 times as large as Europe. The coastline was measures 17,968 km (11,165 mi) and is mostly characterized by ice formations. Antarticland is divided in two by the Transantarctic Mountains close to the neck between the Ross Sea and the Weddell Sea. The portion west of the Weddell Sea and east of the Ross Sea is called West Antarticland and the remainder East Antarticland, because they roughly correspond to the Western and Eastern Hemispheres relative to the Greenwich meridian. Religion |title = Religions in the SAntarticland (2013) }} States The United States of Antarticland is composed by 8 states. Districts The United States of Antarticland is composed by 100 districts. Category:Antarticland